Say It Back On A Random Wednesday
by OnyxEuphoria
Summary: Emma has a dream that will definitely change her and Regina's relationship. It starts off pretty gloomy, but don't worry it gets better!


**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this. I certainly enjoyed writing it. It starts off a little gloomy but it gets better:)**

* * *

Say It Back On A Random Wednesday

"If I say "I love you" right now, would you say it back? I know you can't, but if you were still here, would you? If I would have been braver and told you when you were here, would you have said it back? I mean, you don't have to say it. If you do or don't, it doesn't change how I feel about you. Regina, I'm in love with you." Emma chuckled. "See, I knew you wouldn't say it back. But if you were here, I have a feeling you would have."

"She would have."

Emma turned around to see Henry standing behind her. He had a small smile on his face, but it went away too soon.

"Ma, she loved you. I'm sure of it. You come out here every day and you say the same thing. I know it hurts but you can't keep regretting not telling her. You have to be happy too. You can't keep living like this. You can't change it now. You have to keep going and living. She'd want you to keep living." Henry said with a sigh.

"You're wrong, Henry." Snow and David walked up behind Henry. "She can change it. Emma we all know you're in love with Regina. Tell her before it is too late. Love will save her life." Snow said, swallowing a sob.

Emma turned to put her hand on the tombstone, tears running down her face. "I can change this." Emma muttered to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew it was her father. "Wake up and tell her Emma. Wake up…Wake up and tell her. Wake up…"

* * *

"Emma WAKE UP! EMMA!" David shouted as he shook his daughter.

Emma shot up in her bed. She was breathing quickly and her face was wet. _Was I…crying?_ She looked up to see her parents staring at her with worried expressions.

"Emma are you okay?! You were shouting in your sleep!" Snow said with a shaky voice.

"What was I saying?" Emma asked.

"You were shouting, "I can change this. Tell her tell her, I can change this." over and over again." David said in a concerned tone.

It was then Emma remembered her dream again. _Regina…she died…I was at her grave…Henry…Mom…Dad…Regina…I'm in love with her._ "I can change this." Emma muttered. She got up quickly and put on some boots.

"I have to go guys! I'll be back later!" She ran downstairs and out the door to Mifflin Street, leaving her confused parents behind.

She reached the white mansion and stood at the door panting. She rang the doorbell. She didn't know what to say but she had to say something. _I'm probably insane but I'm okay with it right now._

Regina opened the door with a scowl on her face, but it softened when looking at the woman in front of her. The blonde was standing on her porch in blue sleeping boxers, a white tank top, and some boots. Her head was covered in snow, but Regina mainly noticed the tears in the blonde's eyes.

"Emma, wha-"

"If I told you that I love you, right now, would you say back?"

Regina stood frozen with her mouth agape, clearly caught off guard.

"Like if I stand here and be brave and forget everything else in the world right now, and tell you I'm in love with you, would you even respond?" A beat of silence passed. "You don't have to say it. If you do or don't, it doesn't change how I feel about you. I just know I can't lose you. I can't live knowing I never said it. Knowing I didn't give us a chance. You a chance. This a chance. And I'm sticking my neck out right now with the chances of it getting cut off, and I'm absolutely okay with it. Because no matter what, I need you to know that I love you. That I need you. That in a second, I would pack up my stuff and move in here to start a life with you. That even with all the commitment issues I've had, I would easily get down on one knee and propose to you and marry you."

Emma looked deep into Regina's watery eyes. "I just needed you to know how much I love you." Emma looked away and shifted awkwardly, now fidgeting with her hands.

"What made you say this? What brought this on?" Regina whispered, now stepping closer to the blonde, forgetting how cold it was.

Emma proceeded to tell Regina about her dream, Regina listening intensely.

"You were dead Regina. You were dead. And I woke up crying and sweating and I knew I had to tell you now. I knew I had to. You're too important for me to lose." Emma whispered.

There was a moment of silence before Emma started shivering.

"You're freezing." Regina noted. With a wave of her hand, both women were in Regina's room, Emma wrapped up in warm blankets and Regina sitting next to her.

"T-Thanks, R'gina." Emma said as she shivered.

"You know dear, you could have used magic to get here." Regina said.

Emma let out a short laugh. "Yeah well, I wasn't really thinking about how I got here. I just know I needed to get here."

A few minutes passed before either of them said anything.

"I would say it back." Regina finally stated.

Emma looked up to see Regina looking at her. "You would say it back, but…?"

"There is no "but" this time Emma. I'm saying it, because I mean it. I love you. I will always say it back."

"Are you sure? How do you know you're not just saying this because you feel sorry for me right now? How do you know? I mean, when I realized that I loved you, it was a random Wednesday. I walked into your office and saw you hard at work, just like every other day. But this day was different. It was the way you looked at me when I walked in. You smiled, but it wasn't the usual smile I get. It was one of the ones only reserved for Henry. And you probably don't even know you did it, but it's when I realized just how much I wanted to see that face every day. That I would love to come home to that. That I love you. And even though I knew in that moment, it took me some time to accept it. So how could you possibly know now?"

There was another moment of silence before Regina spoke up. "You were wearing a gray beanie. You walked in looking like a hopeful child, and I instantly felt relieved. Because you were there and you automatically make me feel relieved and happy and safe. And I looked down to your hands and you were holding two brown bags. I knew one of them had a salad in it and in the other was a grilled cheese sandwich with onion rings, because you eat like a child. I looked up to see the smile on your face and it happened. I smiled back. But you're correct, it wasn't my usual smile. It was a smile full of compassion and love, because I knew that in that moment I wanted to see that goofy grin all of the time. I wanted to be the only one to tell you how ridiculously childish yet adorable you look in that beanie. I realized that I wanted to have lunch with you for the rest of my life. I wanted to see that look on your face every day. You looked at me like you were happy to be with me and I knew you were. You looked at me like that, and if I could have made a wish in that moment and it come true, I would have wished that you would look at me like that forever. You make me feel safe…wanted…accepted. Something I've only ever really felt with Daniel. You make me feel special and normal at the same time. So you see Emma…I don't have to think about it. You don't have to question things you already know. And on that "random Wednesday" as you put it, I knew I was in love with you."

Emma was now sitting up staring deeply into Regina's eyes. "Are…are you telling me that we fell in love at the same time? On just a random Wednesday? And we're just now admitting it to one another? That was like, a year ago!" Emma said in shock.

Regina smiled. "Love is a crazy thing, isn't it? Made up of little moments that can make a random Wednesday, not so random."

Emma grinned and looked at Regina's lips. "I'm gonna kiss you now. Okay?"

Regina pulled Emma close and placed her arms around the blonde's neck. "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you gorgeous people liked this! I'm starting to take prompts now, so feel free to send me some!:) Tumblr: Onyxeuphoria**


End file.
